


The Weekend, pt 2

by buramm



Series: Sam's Long Weekend [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author is trans, Begging, DubCon to NonCon, M/M, Manipulation, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, author is working through some shit, feminizing terms for trans male anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buramm/pseuds/buramm
Summary: Sam begins to give in, becoming complicit in his own ordeal. Even when he regrets it. Even when it hurts.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Sam's Long Weekend [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042935
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The Weekend, pt 2

Sam’s legs had begun to ache and cramp up, but even with the discomfort he’d stopped crying and begun to doze. By the time Ryan finally stood and stretched, Sam didn’t know how long he’d been bound to the bed. His hands and feet were beginning to lose circulation, but it was just one more ache to add to his list. He didn’t care anymore – Sam just wanted it to be over.

“I’m getting hungry,” Ryan said. “If you’re still here when I get back, there’s something good in it for you.” He left, taking Sam’s key off the nail by the door and locking the door behind him.

It occurred to Sam that he could yell for help, if he wanted. He laid there and thought about it, about who would finally break in the door and how they’d find him, and how he’d explain what happened. Just the thought of being found like this made him anxious to the point of nausea, and then what? He files a police report? The police would investigate Ryan, and they would find the video from the library where Sam begged Ryan to fuck him. Ryan would get fired, for sure, but Sam knew how a jury would decide.

He’d never thought that when he begged for release in the library, he’d been setting himself up to be so thoroughly owned by Ryan. Now there was no end in sight.

Ryan returned within the hour, and Sam craned his neck to see the man come in empty-handed. For his part, Ryan didn’t look at all surprised to see his prey still in place.

“Didn’t you get food?” It must have been past midday, judging by the light streaming through his window, and Sam’s stomach was beginning to feel hollow.

“I sure did,” Ryan said.

“Where is it?”

“Oh, you thought I’d get _you_ food, too?” He laughed and hung Sam’s keys back up. “Whores don’t get people food.”

Ryan crossed to the bed, kicking his shoes off before climbing on and straddling Sam. He ran warm, strong hands from Sam’s hips up his belly until he cupped Sam’s breasts and kneaded firmly. It was all Sam could to do steady his breathing as Ryan pinched his nipples and pulled, eliciting a small whine from his prey. Sam arched his chest into the sensation, feeling electricity go straight to his core.

“You like that?”

Sam nodded, speechless.

“God, you’re easy.” Ryan leaned back and pulled something from his back pocket – a small folding knife. Sam tensed and tried to pull away, but Ryan just laughed at him. “Chill out, unless you want to stay tied to this bed all day.”

When Sam relaxed, Ryan unfolded the knife and leaned forward to clip the zip ties that bound Sam’s wrists to the bed. Then he pushed himself back and released Sam’s ankles, folded the knife, and tossed it into a corner of the room. The relief of circulation was shadowed by the intense discomfort of blood rushing back to his extremities. Sam could already see his bruises forming.

“What do you say to the man who just did you a favor?”

“Thank you, sir.” Sam’s voice was almost a breathless sigh as the sensation returned to his fingers. Ryan re-adjusted his position over Sam, spreading Sam’s knees and settling between them before leaning forward until his face was over the younger man’s.

“I’m so good to you,” he said, and when Ryan kissed Sam, Sam didn’t resist. It had been cold and uncomfortable, stretched and exposed on the bed, and the body above him was comfortingly strong and he couldn’t help but lean into the affection. Sam pulled Ryan closer until their chests were pressed together and tried to ignore the flush of embarrassment in his cheeks. This man had forced him, had stolen Sam’s virginity and made him do humiliating things, but Sam found himself holding on tight and kissing back because he needed something that felt _good._

Ryan was right, he was easy.

One of Ryan’s hands lifted from the mattress and wrapped around Sam’s throat with more pressure than the first time they’d done this – enough that Sam almost felt nervous, but he was aware of the growing slickness between his legs as well. Sam canted his hips to press against Ryan’s, seeking friction, and Ryan was happy to grind back down on him.

“I think you’ve earned something nice,” Ryan said when he pulled away from the kiss. “You did so good, staying quiet in here. You wanted my dick again, didn’t you?” He looked at Sam, and Sam could see that both of them knew that wasn’t the answer. “And you know that no one would ever believe you after they saw the video of you begging me to break in your tight little cunt.”

“Yes,” Sam whispered.

“Now you really understand that you belong to me, right?”

Sam could only nod. He knew he was in a kind of trouble he didn’t know how to get out of, that he was powerless to Ryan for as long as the other man wanted him, and Sam didn’t know how long that would be. If he hadn’t been so weak – if he hadn’t begged Ryan to fuck him – this would never have happened. He deserved it.

“Prove it to me.”

Hesitantly, Sam reached between them until he found the top of Ryan’s jeans, unfastening them. He licked his own palm until it was wet and reached under Ryan’s waistband, finding his cock half-hard already, and took it in a steady grip. Sam gave a few firm strokes, partially distracted by the sensation of Ryan growing fully erect in his hands. He’d never felt that before.

This time, when Sam’s hand came to the tip, there was a drop of pre-cum. He caught it on his thumb and rubbed it down Ryan’s hard length. Ryan closed his eyes for a moment and sighed, thrusting into Sam’s hand.

“Like this, sir?” Sam looked into Ryan’s face nervously, seeking signs of approval.

“Yeah,” Ryan groaned, “I’m gonna train you into a good little bitchboy.” Sam kept up the pace with his hand. “You’ll be thanking me like a grateful slut every time I hold you down and fuck you.”

Sam’s face was hot with shame as he nodded along. His clit throbbed at the memory of how good it felt to cum with Ryan inside him. Hopefully, if he did what Ryan wanted, he could have more of that and less of the painful, humiliating acts like he'd been made to do this morning.

“Are you ready for this dick, boy?” Ryan pulled Sam’s hand away. Sam whined his approval, spreading his legs further to show Ryan how wet and desperate he was. Ryan stood and stripped, then settled back between Sam's legs. His cock stood erect and firm and Sam couldn't help but stare.

Two weeks ago, this man had held Sam down and raped him. Now Sam was offering his holes to him willingly. Underneath the arousal, Sam felt disgusted with himself. The way Ryan looked at him, like Sam was being made a fool, made Sam think that Ryan knew exactly what was going on under the surface.

Ryan grabbed Sam’s thighs and held them apart, lining himself up with Sam’s slit and pressing himself in, firmly but slowly. Sam's insides had tightened up since his ordeal in the morning, so it wasn’t comfortable, but the groan that slipped out of his mouth was more pleasure than it was anything else. The pain between his legs was nothing compared to the ache in his chest that came with how much he loved feeling full, like his body was made for this. He felt full and his breath came heavy.

“You take my dick so well, boy,” Ryan said. His voice was low and hoarse. Sam nodded and braced his arms against the mattress, thrusting his hips up to meet Ryan’s until the man was fully inside him. “Fuck, I’m going to keep you.”

With that, Ryan shifted his grip to hold the front of Sam’s thighs, pulling back until only the head was inside Sam and then shoving in with all his strength, pulling Sam to him. Sam cried out at the impact but had no time to react before Ryan did it again, and then again, fucking Sam hard until the young man was crying through the pain. Sam lost track of the time, his awareness of the world narrowed down to the sensation of tears leaking from the corners of his eyes, the agony of every thrust, and the betrayal of his own arousal.

"Look at you, crying like a bitch on my cock." The man grunted as he forced himself into Sam, relentlessly, enjoying Sam's misery.

Sam moaned, trying halfheartedly to push Ryan away even as his own pleasure built through the pain. He let out a quiet sob and then gripped his bed sheets tight in his hands, determined to push through it. Every stroke of Ryan’s thick cock brushed against something sensitive inside him and Sam felt his legs quivering, his breath quickening as his orgasm approached. Moaning with the pain every time, he thrust his own hips into the force of Ryan fucking him, desperate to get his own release through the suffering. His thighs slipped against Ryan’s hands, slick with sweat from both of them.

“That’s right,” Ryan grunted between thrusts. “You wanna – cum – you – take – this – dick!” Ryan’s hands gripped Sam’s thighs so hard he thought it would bruise again as the man worked his cock into Sam, all the way to the base as his balls slapped against Sam’s ass. His last thrust was, somehow, even more forceful than every one before. Sam howled with pain, but the sound shifted into a desperate moan has he jerked, riding out his orgasm with wide eyes, his hips thrusting repeatedly against Ryan’s body as waves of pleasure racked his body.

The last aftershock of Sam’s release passed and he relaxed, panting onto the bed under Ryan. He didn’t hurt anymore, and absently, he realized that if anyone was in this hall of the dorm on a Saturday at midday, they’d have heard him. The next time he walked down the hall, he wouldn’t know who would look at him and judge what they heard this weekend. Then the dopamine soothed his nerves, and for a moment he forgot his predicament. He sighed in relief.

“Aren’t you glad I let you cum, bitchboy?” Ryan’s breath was heavy as he held Sam in place.

“Yes, sir.”

“Don’t say I never did anything nice for you.” Ryan withdrew partway from Sam before snapping his hips forward again, resuming the brutal pace and force with which he used the smaller man, a nasty smile on his face. It was too much, too soon, as Sam’s body tried to push him out and failed. All of his post-orgasmic bliss was ripped away as Sam found himself struggling and crying out again, trying to kick his legs away from the assault.

“Stop it! Stop, it hurts,” Sam begged. Ryan kept going.

“You got yours, boy, now I get mine,” he growled, “so close. Take it, fuck, I love the way you squirm on my cock. You’re mine,” Ryan thrust into Sam with renewed force, his forehead glistening with sweat.

“You’re _my_ cunt,” he thrust again. Sam jerked with the pain of it. His body fought to reject the intrusion.

“Gonna make you take every drop. Make you my toy.” Ryan shoved himself into Sam to the hilt one last time, holding their bodies tight as he groaned. His balls tightened and Sam could feel each time Ryan’s cock shot more cum into him, a faint sensation that his brain focused on to tune out the pain radiating from his core.

Ryan held him there for another long moment before pulling his now-softening cock out. Sam could feel the cum dripping down his slit and was sure it was making a mess on the bed, mixing with the evidence of his own arousal. Ryan laid himself next to Sam on the bed and sighed in satisfaction, taking up as much space as he could on the dorm-length twin bed. His body was steady against Sam’s own shaking frame.

Sam wanted to scoot away and curl up, feeling thoroughly miserable and bruised on the inside – he had been allowed to cum, but the pleasure was short-lived in the face of Ryan’s own desire. There was no winning. The ache settled into his gut and was inescapable, worse than any cramps he’d endured in the years before testosterone had stopped him from bleeding.

Because he knew it would be expected of him, Sam swallowed past the lump in his throat and quietly said the words he knew he’d be saying again, no matter how much it hurt:

“Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not all trans people are okay with certain terms being used for themselves or their anatomy. If you're going to have sex with a trans person, you should talk ahead of time about what words they like and what words you should avoid.
> 
> If you're seriously thinking of raping somebody, please speak to a therapist. This is a work of fantasy, and should never become reality.


End file.
